


Buttery Butt

by that_damn_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Badass, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Non-Sexual, POV Second Person, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: [Gender-neutral!reader]Bucky is appreciative of your ass. So are some creeps.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Buttery Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to do. Hope you enjoy it. Also, whoever you are, you are definitely both beautiful and strong as fuck. Let nobody tell you otherwise.

Your ass. That was Bucky’s favourite thing in the world.

New York City’s weather was great that day. It was just the right amount of sunny yet windy. You enjoyed the splendid weather. So did the owner of the skin palm in the back pocket of your jeans, as he enjoyed other things too.

Bucky couldn’t help it. He loved all of you with all of himself. But if someone were to ask what he liked the most about you, physically, he’d always say it was your butt. He relished the feel of it, the firmness ,roundness and plushness of it, admired the sight of it.

The touch starved man showed his appreciation for your butt by touching it always. The both of you weren’t much big fans of public displays of affection, but a little touches and almighty kisses were within your comfort zone. So was the iconic move from ‘16 Candles’.

He loved having his arm around your lovely waist and in your back pocket. Feeling your butt. Your side pressed to his. Feeling you. Knowing you were always there with him. A tangible commodity. Not just a delicious part of his lonely imaginations.

As you and your lovely boyfriend walked and talked down the street, his phone rang, the caller ID showing someone from S.H.E.I.L.D. He looked at you and you nodded. He was and Avenger while you were a civilian. Anything regarding the organisation which looked over the world’s security was to be kept private, within the organisation only. Phone calls and messages too. You understood.

Had it been someone else’s call, he would have never moved himself from the luxury of you. But it was work. He had to begrudgingly withdraw his hand from the feel of you.

You took a few steps away from and towards a window showcase, admiring the black and gold wrist watches, knowing what you would gift the black and gold armed man. There wasn’t any upcoming occasion. But he didn’t need a reason to be taken care of. He was worth spoiling.

So engrossed in viewing your choices, it took you a moment to register that someone had harshly grabbed your butt, squeezed it, and moved on. You instantly turned in their direction. You saw a man walking away from you, half his front facing you and winking, a creepy grin on his face.

Oh, you were enraged. You couldn’t let anyone walk over you or take advantage of you like that. You were strong. You were a fighter.

As he moved on his way, you rushed in his direction, grabbed his hand and forcefully jerked him towards you. Surprised and shocked, he couldn't see what was coming for him.

You instantly stomped on his foot, hard. As his attention diverted to the pain, you tightly held the lapel of his jacket, bringing your knew up to hit him in the balls. He bent at the waist instinctly in agony. You grabbed his head and used his momentum to smash his face on the edge of your knee.

Your knee hurt. His nose hurt better.

He stumbled back in pain, unsure whether to hold his nose or the passage for his future lineage. He couldn’t even think of retaliating, the need to tend to his injuries greater. But that didn’t stop him from saying, “What the fuck? You bitch! Crazy fucktards roaming around.”

“Oh, hey, hey, hey! Hold on. Stop right there! What the fuck gives you the permission to grab onto just about anything or everything you want? You’re a dumbass fucktard, that’s who you are. Fucking keep your hands to yourself, man.”

“Or what are you gonna do? Call your daddy and mommy to complain about the big bad man?” Honestly, the sight of the ’big bad man’ speaking as if he were a threat to you, who beat him single handedly, especially since you were with a someone, was hilarious.

“Oh dude, look at your pathetic condition. And I haven’t even used my hands yet.” Your self defence training paid out. You were a little more surer of yourself with some tips from Bucky. Well, the Winter Soldier had taught you. You were more than strong. However, your arms weren’t. So you used your other body parts to the best of your advantage.

His face burned with embarrassment too then. He went to open his mouth, but with one glance at the hulking man behind you, he decided against it. Even with civilian clothes, a beanie and fake spectacles across his spectacular eyes, your boyfriend looked very much dangerous.

Although Bucky was on the phone, he kept an eye on you regardless. When he witnessed the whole ordeal, he immediately took a step towards you. But he stopped when he saw you were holding good enough on your own. He was proud of you.

However, he couldn’t control the anger and protectiveness inside him. So he took a step forward and punched the guy, took your arm and continued on your way.

“I had him, Buck. You didn’t have to do that.”

He turned towards you and kissed the frown off your face. “I know you did love, and I’m very proud of you. I just couldn’t help myself.” He resumed his position back in your backpocket. “I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” He gave your butt a tender squeeze.

You laughed. “You caveman." You rested your head on his chest. His chest rumbled too.

You quietly mumbled, "I love you”

He kissed your forehead and said “Love you too, beautiful.”


End file.
